


Trazos

by Kate_Hoshina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben está pero no está (?), F/M, Idiots in Love, La autora no sabe qué está haciendo al poner estas etiquetas help, Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Nobody, Rey deja de negar tus sentimientos challenge, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), odiamos Ajan Kloss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: Desde que llegaron a Ajan Kloss Rey había sido incapaz de dibujar, porque odiaba ese lugar y en lo que se había convertido (y porque Ben acaparaba cada uno de sus trazos).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Trazos

Desde el desastre en Crait la Resistencia había estado viajando constantemente de un planeta a otro, buscando recursos con los que abastecerse ya que ningún planeta podía (quería) acogerlos por las posibles represalias que estableciese contra ellos la Primera Orden; por suerte algunos de los gobiernos que aún proclamaban abiertamente su preferencia por la república (a pesar de no inmiscuirse en la lucha por ella) habían logrado proporcionar suficientes naves, comida y medicamentos para sobrevivir en su huída. Pero lo más importante fue la información que les había conducido, tras recoger diligentemente esas migajas encriptadas, hasta Ajan Kloss: su nueva base de operaciones.

Si hacer de copiloto (a ratos) y tener que adaptarse rápidamente a convivir con un grupo de treinta personas en un mismo espacio, tras haber estado catorce años de su vida en soledad ( _No estás sola_. Sí, sí lo estaba), había sido un reto, aterrizar en Ajan Kloss fue un completo infierno.

Solo hizo falta el discurso de Leia informando de la situación, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Crait, para pasar de ser “esa chica” a “La Jedi”; el problema estaba en que como jedi (aunque no importaba cuántas veces explicase que ella no era una jedi, que apenas sabía nada, ellos la seguían llamando así) sus funciones eran más bien escasas.

Ya no era piloto, así que nada de viajes a planetas cercanos para recoger material, tampoco era parte del equipo de inteligencia, así que nada de montar el equipo técnico (aunque tampoco habría sabido hacerlo, los materiales eran demasiado nuevos para reconocerlos), y que Rii’a la salvase de mencionar algo sobre reclutar o buscar información, o ningún otro tipo de misión, porque era demasiado importante y valiosa para exponerla al peligro.

Tampoco estaba autorizada a ayudar _in situ_ con la mano de obra: ella era una jedi, una guerrera mitológica, un ser místico con poderes mágicos que salvaría la galaxia o cualquier otro comentario similar que se escuchase por las esquinas de la base, ¿cómo iba ella a ayudar a desmontar las cajas de las naves?

—Con las manos, no quiero arriesgarme a darle a nadie en la cabeza —no había sido una respuesta adecuada.

Ni si quiera le dejaban echarle un ojo al Halcón.

–Para eso están Chebwaka y Dameron–. Como si Poe supiera siquiera arreglar la tuerca de la mesa del ajedrez holográfico que llevaba suelta desde que salió a toda prisa de AnchTo.

Su único trabajo era defenderles de los enemigos y entrenar; pero sin enemigos a la vista (no estaba muy segura de querer ver o no un TIE silencer en el cielo en estos momentos), un sable roto y una maestra demasiado ocupada todavía para ayudarla a repararlo, Rey tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo.

Demasiado tiempo.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada bajo un árbol enorme y de hojas amplias (palmera), aburrida y sola porque todos estaban intimidados, y los pocos que no, ocupados. No es que le importase estar sola ( _No estás sola._ Sí lo estoy), pero el aburrimiento era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Ni siquiera en Jakku lo había pasado tan mal en ese aspecto porque siempre había algo que hacer: hacer cola en el puesto de Plutt, buscar piezas, mantener el speeder, evitar que la arena enterrase su casa, viajar a Niima cada dos semanas para el lavado comunitario, repasar las lenguas aprendidas y los programas de vuelo, y si entre todas esas tareas y la hora de dormir (por agotamiento) quedaba algo de tiempo, dibujaba.

Se dibujaba a ella misma, su AT-AT, Niima, las naves enteradas en la arena, la flor que había encontrado y los paisajes que había visto en viejos papeles o en visores holográficos que encontraba en sus búsquedas de chatarra.

Dibujar era una opción más que razonable, si tan solo no lo hubiese intentado ya y hubiese acabado en desastre.

Normalmente dibujaba lo que veía, nunca había tenido suficiente material visual en su vida como para improvisar, y no podía crear mundos si lo único que conocía en persona era el metal de las naves y la arena infinita de Jakku; tampoco tenía interés en dibujar a alguien, nadie tenía tiempo suficiente (incluida ella) para perderlo en un retrato.

Y es que desde que había visto algo de mundo no era capaz de dibujar cualquier cosa y solo era capaz de plasmar en carboncillo lo que le interesaba de su entorno (a Chewie y Finn jugando al ajedrez, el sable, BB-8, la cabina del Halcón…) y Ajan Kloss había resultado no ser una de esas cosas.

Irónicamente todo el mundo pensaba que le gustaba. “Es un sitio nuevo, te gustará”, “Tiene mucha vegetación, te gustará”, “Es un clima cálido, te gustará”.

Pues no, no le gustaba.

El whiskey de Corellia también había sido algo nuevo y no le había gustado, así que la novedad no era algo tan bueno como todos creían (despertarse en una silla de interrogatorio o disparar un bláster también habían sido experiencias nuevas y tampoco le habían gustado, así que no, definitivamente las cosas nuevas no siempre eran buenas).

Si fuese la primera vez que veía un árbol en su vida (esto es una palmera no un árbol, le diría C-3PO), quizá se hubiese sentido impresionada, pero teniendo en sus recuerdos las copas nevadas de la Base Starkiller, o la delicada pero salvaje belleza de Takodana, la vasta vegetación de este planeta –todo grande, aparatoso y repartido por la superficie como si alguien lo hubiese tirado sin ningún miramiento– lo único que conseguía es que Rey no pudiese tener otra opinión diferente a la fealdad.

Ajan Kloss era feo.

(Y aburrido)

Y el clima era insoportable. Se había criado en el desierto, el calor por sí solo no era un problema, pero la humedad… no podía con la humedad. No se parecía en nada a la sensación fresca de AnchTo tras una tormenta, ese frío suspendido en el aire y el toque minúsculo del agua contra su piel; en Ajan Kloss la humedad era pegajosa y asfixiante, era como tener una segunda piel que te daba más calor y te hacía sudar hasta que no quedase nada líquido dentro de tu cuerpo.

La primera vez que intento dibujar sus alrededores terminó dibujando una hoja que, con el paso de los trazos, terminó siendo un porg deforme y entintado. Era horrible, y no necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmase; aun así, Chewie había sentido la necesidad de expresar su disconformidad agarrando a uno de los tantos animales que habían anidado en los armarios y señalando su cuaderno con ímpetu. Hasta Finn había comprendido lo que estaba diciendo a pesar de no entender realmente una sola palabra de lo que decía el wookie.

La segunda vez fue mucho mejor; había empezado a dibujar los árboles, pero no los arbustos y matorrales del suelo, y no hizo falta mucho para que los troncos lisos pasaran a ser rugosos. No había dibujado Ajan Kloss (aunque lo había intentado), pero el resultado había sido bueno, y esta vez no dudó en compartirlo.

—Está genial, Rey. No sabía que dibujases tan bien, porque el porg… bueno. – Finn puso el dedo cerca del papel sin llegar a tocarlo- Fíjate, se te ha manchado el dibujo aquí, ten cuidado de no emborronarlo. ¿Es algún paisaje de esas fotos que guardabas en Jakku?

—¿Eh? No, es… Es de un holograma, lo vi una vez en alguna habitación de una de las naves.

Pero no era así. No era un paisaje encontrado, era un paisaje vivido. Esas manchas no eran manchas, eran puntos dibujados con intención, los había puesto ahí mientras trazaba el paisaje, pero no fue hasta que Finn se los señaló que pudo reconocer lo que había dibujado sin darse cuenta.

Aquel paisaje era la Base Starkiller y esas manchas en el papel, la sangre de Kylo Ren.

Y ahí residía todo el maldito problema, y es que era incapaz de dibujar Ajan Kloss; cada vez que lo intentaba acaba modificando los trazos sin darse cuenta y cuando volvía a tomar conciencia de lo que hacía encontraba una escena salida de su memoria; nunca estaban totalmente definidas por culpa de las caóticas líneas, pero eran lo suficientemente nítidas para alterar sus nervios.

Los insectos que revoloteaban a su alrededor se habían convertido en lluvia y las gotas habían traído consigo las primeras líneas de lo que sería una pared rocosa si no hubiese cerrado el cuaderno con fuerza. Pudo ocultar el temblor de sus manos, pero no el intenso color rojo de sus mejillas cuando Poe y Finn se acercaron en un descanso.

—¿Te encuentras bien, chica jedi?

—Sí.

No soportaba ese nombre, no soportaba la sonrisa de Poe, y no soportaba no poder levantar la mirada del suelo solo porque una parte de ella sintiese que la habían descubierto haciendo algo malo cuando lo único que había hecho era pintar unas líneas en un papel.

(Pero no son solo líneas en un papel, ¿verdad, Rey?)

-Quizá has estado mucho rato al sol. Deberías ponerte a la sombra cuando te pongas a dibujar.

Poe sonrió, o supuso que lo hizo, porque con los ojos totalmente pegados a la hojarasca solo era capaz de notar el tono insinuante de su voz.

—¿Estabas dibujando algo interesante? ¿Algo que no quieres que veamos?

Y Finn, bendito Finn, se tragó el pedazo de barrita de nutrientes que estaba masticando y agarró el cuaderno de su regazo, sin nadie que le impidiese hacerlo (sin que sus manos traicioneras pudiesen detenerle, pero ¿por qué lo harían? No había ningún motivo para ocultar ese boceto. No, no lo había).

—Siempre está dibujando paisajes, mira. Es buena ¿verdad?

—Mmmm sí, nunca los había visto, ¿qué es? ¿Un día de lluvia?

Asintió en silencio y dejó que hablasen, que repasasen el dibujo inacabado de arriba abajo, porque ellos no iban a encontrar nada allí, como habían dicho, solo era un día de lluvia, aunque no fuese eso en absoluto.

Ajan Kloss era un imposible, pero siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez, con nefastos resultados: las hojas puntiagudas de los arbustos que plagaban el terreno parecían las llamaradas de una pequeña hoguera, en el espacio entre las cajas del almacén de descarga parecía intuirse una figura arrodillada, y en la sala de control de una de las naves había un trono en lugar de una silla.

Escenas como aquella (los temblores, los dibujos sin terminar y la mirada clavada en el suelo) no habían hecho más que repetirse, hasta que decidió que nunca sería capaz de dibujar Ajan Kloss y que era momento de enterrar el bloc de dibujo en el cajón más inaccesible del Halcón Milenario.

Solo ella era capaz de ver esas cosas, era su mente jugando con ella, pero eso no impedía que el corazón se le saliese del pecho y si seguía dibujando acabaría por estallar.

Así que ahí estaba ella, bajo una palmera, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen, mirando el cielo entre los huecos que dejaba la vegetación y contando las puntas de las hojas que alcanzaba a ver (siempre perdía la cuenta al pasar las trescientas).

Rey estaba aburrida, como todas las tardes desde hacía semanas, necesitaba acción o acabaría convirtiéndose en un arbusto más de esa horrible masa flotante en el espacio. Quería entrenar, pilotar, atornillar la maldita mesa de ajedrez o poder mover una sola caja de la nave al almacén. Necesitaba hacer algo porque la única alternativa que le quedaba era pensar y eso no podía permitírselo, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si lo hacía.

( _No estás sola._ Basta.)

Dibujar estaba totalmente descartado; meditar no era seguro (no es que dominase la tarea) porque si se dejaba guiar por la fuerza acabaría chocando con esa espiral de emociones turbulentas al otro lado y había una posibilidad de que se dejase arrastrar a aquel abismo (¿no decía Luke que ella acudía al lado oscuro?); ejercitarse era problemático, el exceso de actividad y el calor asfixiante le había pasado factura a su cuerpo y ahora estaba adolorida y bajo vigilancia “no podemos dejar que nuestra mejor baza se estropee” (eso era ahora, una baza.); dormir no era un opción, sin el agotamiento físico y sin ninguna actividad a la que dedicarle un mínimo esfuerzo era imposible estar cansada y tener sueño, y las pocas veces que había cerrado los ojos cuando estaba adormecida…

( _No estás sola._ Para, para, para, para…)

Había días en los que se preguntaba si debería haber vuelto a Jakku. Allí no tendría tiempo para aburrirse, estaría entretenida sobreviviendo (menudo concepto), allí solo era una chatarrera (quizá no es la mejor palabra en este momento), no tendría una misión, no tendría ninguna carga sobre sus hombros, ningún destino dependería de ella; allí nunca podría anhelar los trazos de un futuro que podría haber sido porque jamás habría llegado a conocerlo.

Odiaba Ajan Kloss, odiaba su nuevo título e iba a volverse loca.

Si es que no lo estaba ya, porque Ben estaba en todas partes aún no estando presente: en su mente, en sus sueños, acariciando con palabras dulces y súplicas desesperadas bajo su piel.

Estaba en cada boceto de su cuaderno de dibujo, y Rey ya no estaba segura de poder (querer) seguir resistiendo la necesidad de conjurarle frente a ella.

( _No estás sola._ No hagas esto, Ben)

**Author's Note:**

> (Este trabajo está publicado en FF en mi otra cuenta, angel-Utau; se me olvidó publicarlo aquí cuando me hice el perfil porque solo tengo una neurona funcional ja...)
> 
> Este fue mi primer fic Reylo original, se me ocurrió al ver los autorretratos de Rey en su diario, iba a ser un drabble, pero se me fue de la manos.
> 
> Ha habido gente que me ha preguntado por los paréntesis, así que lo aclaro por si acaso: son los pensamientos/opiniones de Rey sobre la situacion, por ejemplo en el caso de lo de la palmera es la idea de que no conoce la palabra e intenta ponerla en práctica.
> 
> (¿Se nota demasiado que estoy haciendo lo imposible para retrasar el ponerme a hacer los trabajos de la universidad?)
> 
> En fin, gracias por haber leído!


End file.
